


「长准/短篇」念念不忘

by Faultline



Category: TOKIO, V6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faultline/pseuds/Faultline
Relationships: Nagase Tomoya/Okada Junichi





	「长准/短篇」念念不忘

冈田蜷缩在被子里，注视前一夜的雨在窗上留下的水渍。

以往他会戴上塑胶手套，拿过期的报纸揉成团伸向外侧的玻璃，忍受刺耳的声音将它们擦干。今早他决定不这样做，反正过不了多久，大雪就会重新覆盖这些痕迹。尽管这座城市已经好些年没迎来寒冬，但是谁能保证还没发生的事呢？

冈田相信事情总不会往同样的方向发展太久的，气候变暖也好，环境破坏也好，冬天依然如期而至，就像树叶最终会融于土地一样，远去的浪子会归家，属于这里的雪总有降落的一天。

抱着这样的期待，虽然日历上的年份数只加了二，他却日复一日地焦虑，克服失眠后难得入睡，平稳的呼吸仍会被噩梦打断，只能感到时间越发的漫长。当他面对这扇冰冷的玻璃窗，身体会不由自主地收紧，仿佛那双修长干燥的手同昔日一样轻轻握住他的腰，粗糙的指腹不经意间恶作剧地滑向胯骨，悠悠地描摩着皮肤的纹路。

朦胧的白光透过窗帘缝隙刺得他眼睛生疼。冈田向后缩了缩身子，落入一个温暖的怀抱。手的主人从背后凑过来，下巴上新长出的胡茬抵在细嫩的脖颈边来回摩挲，嘴唇一路压过微凸的血管来到他耳边，低声说：“我喜欢你。”

他闭上眼，努力想抓住某样遗失已久的东西，却什么也看不见。

下午两点的摄影棚里，三宅见井之原美滋滋地吃着妻子的爱心便当，自己只能眼巴巴地看着饭盒里的食物，便略微不爽地拍了拍肚子抱怨道：“不公平！”

“什么不公平？”清瘦的男人早已穿上了缝有白花花袖口的大红外套，将假胡子丢在桌边，夹过一块鸡肉送进嘴里。

“这都过了吃午饭的时间啦，井之原你这样超级拉仇恨的好嘛。”

“怎么能这样对恋爱之神说话呢健，”圣诞老人满意地放下筷子，把餐盒收好，“森田人呢？叫他给你做不就行了。”

金发的造型师小声嘟囔着“他能把自己喂饱就不错了还给我做吃的呢”，一边指挥井之原坐到布景前的凳子上，拿过泛银光的假眉毛说：“不许动，我要开始贴了！”

“我不动。”

“闭着眼睛我怎么看效果啊，主播先生麻烦您配合一点。”

“谁闭眼睛了！”

井之原佯装恼怒地要赶走三宅，夸张地挑起了一边眉毛做鬼脸，听娃娃脸的男人咯咯地大笑起来，目光无意间掠过桌上摆着的相机。

今天他们要给井之原主持的番组拍圣诞节特别企划的宣传照。三宅和冈田同处一个工作室很久了，建立伊始就与市电视台有业务往来。以往的工作冈田总会准时甚至提前到现场准备，这次却比约定的时间迟了一些，眼下两人已经就位，摄影师却半天不见人影。

“冈田怎么还没来？”

他耸耸肩。

天空不知何时已经逐渐变暗，两人难得相对沉默了一阵，才听到雨水淅淅沥沥拍打在屋檐上的声音。挂着假发假胡子的圣诞老人从兜里拿出折得平平整整的企划案概要，摊开来无所事事地读着，见纸上皱巴巴地印下的“12月24日平安夜”，抬头看向墙上的日历。

“呐，健。”

“嗯？”

“距离那件事，过去快两年了吧。”

正在看邮件的金发男人手指悬停在了屏幕上方，他回过头望向皱着眉的井之原，过了半晌又重新玩起手机。

“嗯，两年。”

同样是在乌云密布的下午，大雨滂沱的街道，那天三宅刚刚挑选好给森田的圣诞礼物，出来在商店的檐下避雨，就收到了冈田那时的恋人的电话。

“怎么办，怎么办……”

“长濑君？”

“怎么办……”

“冈田刚才还说要去找你呢？他在吗？”

“……”

“喂？长濑？长濑？？”

“……对不起。”

“发生什么了？！”

“是我害了他。”

三宅自顾自地摇摇头，试图把那团混沌不堪的记忆驱散开来，诉说“对不起”的忏悔的声音，却迟迟萦绕在耳边不愿离去。

“他们俩，曾经那么好。”圣诞老人撅了撅嘴，一向慈祥喜庆的脸似乎有些苦闷。

“别想那个了，”见几个打下手的工作人员好心地回避着他俩的谈话，三宅不愿意再继续这个话题，“那家伙再不来我可要辞退他了！手机连个line都用不了，震动铃声都是坏的，能找到他才是有鬼。”

“说得像你给他发工资一样……诶那不是冈田么？”

门口罕见地出现了那辆摩托车，还戴着头盔的长腿男人帮冈田解开了雨衣领口的系带，从后备箱拿出把伞，也不顾自己身上早已湿透，罩着旁边矮小的摄影师两人搀扶着走过来。

“我正要回店里，见他淋雨挺可怜，就顺路送来了。”

助手们拿了干燥的毛巾递往这边，长濑见身边人还是一身湿漉漉，伸手要去接住，却被三宅一把挡下来，直接拉过冈田说：“谢谢。”

“麻烦你了长濑君。”冈田欠了欠身，擦拭着头发和脖子上的雨水，有些不好意思地说：“我要去工作了”。

“嗯，多加件衣服，不然会着凉感冒……”

“没别的事就不要打扰他工作了。”三宅看高个男人眼巴巴地望着远处和井之原有说有笑的冈田，有些于心不忍，却还是决定不让他久留。

“健……”

“你不要叫我健。”

“三宅，”长濑压低了声音，“一定要这么绝情吗。”

“我这是为你好。”

金发男人眯起眼，也不畏惧面前人高大的身形，往前走了几步，掩上身后的门。

“真不知道你这样做还有什么意义。”

长濑欲言又止地琢磨了片刻，试图找到一个可以说服自己的理由。“他还是喜欢我的。”

“你就继续这么自欺欺人吧。”

“他不会轻易信赖一个人的，他相信我。”

“我是他哥，我比你了解他，”血液似乎一个劲儿地往上涌，三宅怕自己失控，压抑着怒火回到摄影棚，用口型比了个“再见”，便关上门，留下长濑一人在愈发激烈的大雨中离开。

“过去的事就过去了，他能忘记也是解脱。”

长濑难以置信地望着松冈，燃尽的烟烧到手指，烫得他叫出声：“你们不能都这样对我。”

“那还能怎么办，”松冈扔给他一块抹布，“森田和我说三宅恨你恨得要死。”

“健跟这件事没有关系……”

“冈田如果记得起那些，应该比他更恨你才是。”

蹲在车边检查轮胎的长濑小腿突然抽筋，一屁股坐到地上，用到有些破烂的翻盖手机从工装裤口袋里摔出来，大老远地吓了松冈一跳。他脱下手套，仔细检查它是否被摔坏，然后费劲地塞回兜里。

“我还有一天就得走了，想趁圣诞节没到，多看看他。”

松冈“哦”了一声，回答也不是，沉默也不是，只得继续校对手里的进货清单。雨还在下，仓库虽然开了通风用的窗，此刻仍是闷热得不行。长腿的男人拉开工装服的拉链，将上衣脱掉一半在腰间系了个结，露出洗到褪色的旧T恤和伤痕累累的手臂，他正要去工具箱里拿手电筒，便听到门外汽车驶来的声音。

首先认出那辆车的是松冈，他小声和长濑说“森田的车”，言下之意是车上必定坐着三宅健。长濑听到这名字，下意识地打了个抖，脑子里很多事情突然搅成一团，他越是想赶快整理好思绪，它们越是缠绕得紧。

最后他只得慌乱地丢下手里的工具，作势要往里屋跑：“我去换个衣服。”

“长濑君。”

出乎意料地，车上走下来的是冈田。

“你怎么来了？”松冈也感到奇怪，那两人自从出事以后就很少主动送这孩子来自己店里，恨不得把他死死栓在家当成宠物养，八辈子见不到长濑才好。

“我来道谢的，”他踮起脚四周望了望，瞥见角落的背影，“他不愿意见我吗?”

长濑站在墙角的阴影里不敢动。下午健已经给过他又一次的警告，他不想再承受更多的怨恨了，此时此刻只希望冈田别在这里待下去，每一秒钟都只会增加他的愧疚。

脚步声逐渐接近，衣角被扯了扯。

“长濑，你是不是生我气了。”

“没有。”

“健和你说了什么？”

“无关紧要的事。”

“那你为什么不愿意看看我。”

长濑转过身的一刹那，冈田上前一步踏进了阴影里。

“我先回去了，你走的时候记得锁门。”松冈不想搀和进他俩的事情里，更何况外面还有一车不好对付的主，便只留个应急灯，抱着头盔骑车走了。

他摸了摸冈田的脸，烫呼呼的。

“森田开车送你回家吗？挺好的。”长濑感觉到冈田握着他的小指，一个人嘟着嘴不知道在生什么闷气。

“我不想回去。”

他很怕见冈田这副模样，眉头紧锁，眼神倔强得让人心疼。也顾不得很早以前和三宅约定好的限制令，长濑没有办法对他昔日的恋人，或者说，现在仍然深爱着的人，这样置之不顾。

“怎么了？闹别扭了？”

“我不想回‘那个家’。”他抬头望向他，眼里写满了委屈。

有时候长濑会怀疑撒娇是不是已经成为了冈田的一种习惯，他似乎知道只要开口求自己，没有办不成的事情，可从三宅的描述来看，冈田即使出了那样严重的事故，也并不愿意依赖别人，遇到棘手的事情宁愿自己撞得头破血流，不会找家里要一个子儿。

如果他没记错，这股子执拗劲儿，是他们还在一起的时候冈田就已经拥有的。

“我去跟你哥说。”他突然想明白了一些事情，大步跨出仓库门，敲了敲车窗。

“小准你在后面做什么？回家了。”三宅摇下玻璃，见冈田躲在长濑身后不肯动。

“你想回去吗？”

“不想。”他果断地说，声音不大却坚定。

“长濑你不要得寸进尺。”

“健。”森田见两人又对上眼恨不得挽起袖子打架，只得替三宅捋捋后背，生怕他哪儿气着了。

“你闭嘴。”

难得见每天跟在他屁股后面的三宅对自己发脾气，驾驶座上的人不置可否地撅了撅嘴，给长濑抛了个眼神，告诉他“我实在是懒得管你们之间的事不过眼下我要把这家伙带回去好好调教”，然后捂住身旁人的嘴，温和地俯身向前对冈田说：“不想回就算了，好好照顾自己，别让健担心。”

“刚你在说什……”

没等三宅说完，森田一脚踩在油门上载着仅有的一个人消失在夜幕中，仓库门口的两人似乎还能听到回音里传来的“长濑智也你混蛋”。

事已至此，他如果有半分识趣，也会将冈田稳妥地送回他家，而不是自己家。撇开此刻坐在他身旁喝得烂醉的人的死缠烂打不说，他只要和冈田在一起，就根本没有办法控制自己离开。他们曾经在一起那么久，那么好，要长濑与他形同陌路，是永远不可能的。

“还是喜欢长濑君家里，”冈田放下啤酒罐，安心地靠在他肩膀上，“比自己家还自在。”

“是吗。”这举动有些过分亲昵，长濑一瞬间僵硬起来，硬邦邦地问。

“嗯，不知道为什么就是觉得很习惯。”

他侧过头，看冈田闭着眼，弯起嘴角笑眯眯地往里蹭了蹭。

“为什么不跟健回父母家呢？”

“他们啊，我早跟他们断绝关系啦，”他捡起罐子又喝了一口，“我和你说，好早好早以前我就谈恋爱了，那个人是我的初恋，特别特别帅。”冈田抬起头打量长濑的侧脸。“和你蛮像的……说起这个，电视旁边那个是你原来的照片吗？长濑君以前居然是飞车党，好酷诶，为什么现在没有继续……”

“出过一次事故，就没有再玩了。”

长濑微微曲起胳膊，手指拂过他的头发。没有反抗。冈田点点头，“嗯”了一声，似乎没有明白这两者之间有什么因果关系，便接着讲：

“然后那个老头就说，你要是敢和那个臭小子……嗝！他才不是臭小子……在一起，就不要再踏进家门一步。然后我就走啦，就一个人住啦，住在他家里……和这间屋子一样的，家里。”

“然后呢？”

“反正就是很开心嘛……虽然原来家里房子特别大，但总是空落落的，小时候健还会陪我玩，后来工作了也像个老头一样什么都要管我，真烦……”他一边说着，一边搂着长濑的脖子，侧身抱住了他。

“长濑君你的眼睛好红啊。”

“进了沙子。”

“室内怎么会有沙子？”

“……进了眼睫毛。”

“噢~”

似乎被这个理由说服，橡皮糖一样的冈田慢慢滑下来，踉踉跄跄地去冰箱旁边拿啤酒，长濑赶忙追上去生怕他摔着：“别喝了。”

“我还没醉呢……我还想……嗝！……喝……”

“听话。”

长濑搂着他的肩膀，手背贴上了红扑扑的脸颊，烫得吓人。

“你这样，特别像他，他原来老这么哄我，其实心里肯定烦死了哈哈哈哈……还有那个木雕小熊，”冈田无力地朝柜子那边指了指，“也特别像我原来送他的……哎呀我头怎么有点儿晕……”

不要再说了。他揽过冈田软绵绵的身子，带到里屋的床上躺平，坚决不让他继续喝下去。

“长濑……”

“嗯？”他一边在屉子里找解酒药，一边空出一只手给冈田捏着玩。

“每次看到你，我就特别想他。”

“嗯。”

这样的话冈田每次喝醉都要和他说一通，两年下来，长濑早已习惯，如果大喊“我就是你原来的男朋友”有用的话，他早就这样做了。冈田三番五次要求来他家里，每次都喝得烂醉如泥，抱着他睡到天明，酒醒了之后又冷冰冰地推开他，“我没有办法在没忘记他的时候和你在一起”，大抵是不想辜负心中残存的念想。

“张嘴，啊——”冈田配合地抬起下巴，任长濑把药片放进嘴里，然后抿了口送到嘴边的水，咽了下去。

“还是像个小孩子一样。”长濑有些专注地打量他跳动了一下的喉结，等反应过来时，冈田已经凑了过来，手扣在了自己脖子上。

“你干什么。”他垂下眼来回看着他湿润的嘴唇，和被醉意熏染得有些迷蒙的眼睛，一点一点地向前挪动，在鼻尖挨在一起的时候蓦地停住，像碰到巨大的禁忌一样将冈田推开。

床上的人怏怏地靠在墙边，仿佛期待已久的事落空，只得把目光转移到别处，显得稍微不那么狼狈。长濑追随着他的目光，漂浮了几处最后锁定在床头柜闹钟下压着的单程车票，他根本来不及阻止，冈田已经凑过去读到了所有信息。

“24日……晚上的车次？”

“嗯。”

“你要去干嘛。”

“……去外地出几天差。”不知道为什么，他就是不想让冈田知道他要离开了，永远地。

“还会回来吗？”

长濑没有料到他会问这个问题，但他没有打算回答这些。

“我不在的话，你能好好照顾自己吗？”

冈田习惯性地点点头，视线穿过在昏黄的灯光与长濑的相遇，思忖了片刻，又变得不大确定，咬紧嘴唇一言不发。

“那，我不在的话，你会想念我吗？”

冈田醒来的时候已经是下午，在自家的床上，窗户冷冰冰的，水渍并没有被预想的大雪覆盖，反而在玻璃上愈发显眼。他做了一个特别长的梦，梦见了与他的初遇，梦见因为他和家里的第一次争执，梦见他们在合租的小房间里相依为命地做爱，梦见冬天来临时他把雪球塞进他衣领里时他惊叫的样子。所有的一切，似乎要把他已经遗失的人生一次性补全，

不同于以往的宿醉，他没有被头痛困扰，清醒地起床穿了件外套，刷完牙回来打算梳个头发，路过书桌时却被一件不曾存在的东西吸引。

他重新坐下来，怔怔地盯着桌上的小熊木雕，和下面写有“谢谢”的纸条。

外侧边缘的油漆早已被磨掉，剩下光秃秃的原木色。那时冈田刚刚迷上木工，手艺不算特别好，却还是执意把第一个作品作为礼物。小熊的屁股没有抛光，毛糙糙的有些扎手，并不算对称的耳朵背后歪七硕八地刻着：智也生日快乐。

他抚上那行字，手指被木头的倒刺扎破，冒出了一个血点。直到那一刻，他才回想起自己所有梦境的主角到底是谁。

平静得甚至出乎他自己的意料，冈田只是把它同手机一起揣进口袋里，走下楼叫了辆出租车。

“去火车站。”

他努力想要回忆起昨晚看到的列车班次和时间，来得及吗？应该来得及吧。他颤抖地拨通了长濑的电话，过了半晌才听对面接通。

“冈田？”

“你上车了吗？”

“在检票。”语气有些颤抖。

“我在车站。”

他跑进售票厅，四处张望着检票处的位置，然后便在茫茫人海中看见了长濑。

似乎是被惊吓到，长濑不可思议地望着他，时间凝固了一般，两人顾不上阻隔他们的漫漫长队，定定地站在那里，互相注视着，笑着。

“喂！”他踮起脚，扬了扬手里的老式翻盖手机，然后不知所措地蹦了两下。长濑喊道“你别动我去找你”，却被冈田挥挥手拒绝了。

他跑到售票机急匆匆地补了张同样班次的车票，才折回来冲向即将关闭的检票口，长濑注视着他一路经过遥远的人海来到他身边，在冈田踉跄着扑过来的一瞬间，紧紧握住他的手。

世界上巧合这么多，第一个买票和最后一个买票的人居然恰好买到邻座的位置这种事，冈田觉得大概只能发生在他俩身上了。列车即将驶出这座城市的时候，他靠在长濑肩膀上发觉窗外飘起了久违的白絮，便孩子气地拉着胳膊要他看：“下雪啦下雪啦！！”

长濑顺着他手指的方向看去，雪片饱满而轻盈地落下，同他们曾经在一起看过的每一次雪景别无二致。正当他准备提议下车以后去打个雪仗的时候，脸颊冷不防被薄薄的嘴唇亲了一下。

“圣诞节快乐，智也。”

-FIN-


End file.
